


How To Quit Smoking

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [15]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	How To Quit Smoking

He cracks his knuckles, almost intentionally just so you let him go get what he wants.

“Just one. I haven’t had any this week,” he pleads. You’ve never seen him like this before and you almost crack under pressure and let him go.

“No, Sammy.” You put your foot down, well at least you hope you do.

He crosses his arms as if he’ll throw a tantrum if you deny him his cigarette one more time. He’s trying to intimidate you, but it’s not working, he knows better than to try that shit with you. He lowers his arms and begins to fidget, touching everything he can just so his hands are busy.

You sigh and walk up to him. You cup his cheek and smile at him, “You’ve been doing so well, Sam. Don’t give up on it now.”

“One cigarette won’t make a difference.” He was really beginning to grate on your nerves at this point.

“Here.” You grab his hands and place them on your hips. “Now you have somewhere to put your hands.

“And what about my mouth?” he whispers.

Your face flushes as he leans even closer. He pulls you closer, his grip on your hips unwavering.

“Well?” He raises an eyebrow suggestively as he waits for your response that seems to be caught in your throat.

The torture is unbearable and you pull him in for a kiss. Your tongue darts into his mouth and you kiss him as if you need to keep your mouth occupied. He swallows your moans and squeezes your hips some more Your knees begin to tremble and your chest tightens.

He breaks free from your kiss, smiling at you wolfishly. You whine and lean in for another kiss which he promptly rejects.

“I see how it is. You won’t let me get my fix if I don’t allow you yours.”

“No, baby girl.” I just have better things to do with my mouth right about now. You feel him tug at your leggings. You place your hand on his, stopping him.

“Let me.” You remove your leggings at a torturously slow pace. You see him ball his hands into a fist. His anxiety is beginning to show. Once they’re off you begin to remove your shirt.

“No.” He reaches out to stop you. “You don’t need your shirt off for this, but you should at least sit up here.” He patted the counter.

“On the kitchen counter?”

“Well, of course. It’s not the first time I’ve eaten here,” he smiles wickedly.

“Yeah, except that was actually food.”

“Just sit on the counter, baby girl.”

You look at him deadpan as if he had totally forgotten that you couldn’t just jump on it gracefully.

“Oh, yeah.” He hoists you up and places you on the counter. The stone is cold and hard on your bare ass, but you tolerate it, if only for him.

“Better?”

You nod happily.

“Good.” He spreads you open and traces imaginary lines up your thighs. You lean back on your elbows as Sam takes a hold of your legs. His fingers lightly ghost over your slit, making you twitch in anticipation. He begins to kiss up your thigh, sucking on the inside and running his tongue over the marks that he left behind. You can feel his scruff against your sensitive thighs and it’s maddening. You bite your lip as you feel it rubbing against you. You scoot down to get closer to him but he places his hand on your belly and presses down.

“No, no.” His hot breath sends shivers throughout your body.

You whimper, hoping he’d relent and just let you press yourself against his face. You feel the broad side of tongue slide along your slit. He just barely touches your clit before your bucking against it. You can feel him chuckle against your sex.

“I’m glad you find this funny,” you snap at him.

“I can’t help it.” He takes your legs and drapes them over his shoulders. He pulls away and slips a couple of fingers inside and begins to tease your spot. He knows just how hard to press to send you over the edge and now he has full control.

You arch your body and your head tilts back. You whine as he removes his fingers, but your disappointment quickly dissipates as his lips wrap around your clit.

“Sam,” you finally moan out. He sucks on your clit all the while caressing the underside of it with the broad side of his tongue.

His moans of contentment drive you made. You get wetter and wetter as he continues his ministrations. You run your fingers through his hair and beg for more. He sucks on your clit as if he was sucking up the juices of a peach.

“Sam, I’m close.”

“Good.” He inserts a couple of fingers in and begins the double assault on your pussy. Again you try to scoot closer and again he stills your movements.

Your body locks as you begin to come. You hear him moan against your sex as your juices drip down his chin. He lifts his hand off your belly and you finally sit up quickly, pressing him deeper into your pussy as your whole body begins to tremble.

“Fuck,” you pant just as you collapse back onto the counter.

He stands up, your legs sliding off his shoulders. He wipes your juices off his chin, wickedly smiling at you. He pulls you in for a hungry kiss. You can taste yourself on him and let out a squeak as you feel his fingers run along your slit. You mumble incoherently against his lips.

He pulls away. “I think it’s safe to say that I prefer this much more to smoking.”

“I sure fucking hope so,” you pant, your body still recovering from your orgasm.

“Can I at least get my lighter?”

“It’s in the safe.” You stare at the ceiling for a while before you attempt your descent from the counter.  You quickly realize you should’ve waited just a bit longer before making your attempt. Sam catches you in his arms.

“I think we should lay you down on the couch.”

You nod as you brace yourself against Sam.

“Here you go, baby girl.” He helps you down on to the couch. You smile at him as he covers you with a blanket. “Just sleep, sweetheart.” He kisses your forehead and soon your lids grow heavy and you’re asleep.


End file.
